Path Of The Married Fox
by art.bet.79
Summary: Naruto comes back from two years of training with Pervy sage. He happy to see his friend until he sees Hinata who has changed over the years, she beautiful almost like n angel. Naruto wants to hug n kiss his lovly wife but she beats him to it how the story will unfold and what will happen to the married cuple read and find out couse im curious to
1. Chapter 1

Path Of The Married Fox

 **A/N** i'll start with suicide atempt from story called Path Of The Broken Fox and continue in my own way

Two years have past since naruto tryed to comit a suicide Naruto and Sakura have grown closer over the years Naruto has goten more handsome older and cant wait to see his wife so he wanted to hury up to get to Konaha he and Jiraiya olso called Ero-sannin by Naruto walked in the gated of Konoho by gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu

Sakura was on hers way to colect gate guard reports on the way she met Konohamaru he talks about Tora cat that belongs to Fire Daimyō's wife.

Sakura remembers hers first mission and smiles. Sakura walks up to gate guards as one of them mentions that they should head to town maybe they'll meet someone familiar Sakura gets happy cause she knows that hers husband is back from training trip with Pervy- sage.

Konohamaru uses sexy jutsu Naruto says were not little kids anyore Sakura's smile widens Naruto cluches his fist and yells im gonna show you a new fist up side the head jutsu.

Sakura says right fist up side the head she wonders what Naruto ment by that and then Naruto walks up to Konohamaru and smacks up side the head says with angry words do not show that technique in front my wife you fool ( **A/N** yup thats right Naruto is a gentlemen in this fanfiction)

Sakura smiles and runs up to Naruto and tackels him to the ground and kisses gives him a passionate kiss on the lips minutes later what seemed like n iternity to both of them. Sakura then brakes the kiss saying. I missed you Naruto my loving husband, Naruto gives Sakura a hug and whispers in hers ear, I missed you to my loving wife. She blushes and asks. Do i seem to be more like a women. Naruto blushed hard thinking what to answer to his wife that wont hurt hers feeling.

Naruto says, Sakura you have become more then a women you have become n angel that i dont want to let out of my sight he comes closer to hers ear and "whisper to her, now i wount let you leave the bed without a kiss".

Hearing that Sakura became red as a cherry and whispered back in he's ear as well i won't let you leave the bed to from now on. Hearing that Naruto became red as a cherry as well to.

Days went on as the married couple spent they're days sharing everything morning came. Sakura had given two days off cause she over worked her self one day and also.

Tsunade knew that she wanted to spend some free time with hers husband ( **A/N** there will be flash backs later down the story sorry if they're a bit crappy). It was morning sun had risen and shined its rays through window.

Naruto opened his eyes wanting to strech his arms he notices that he's arm is blocked by a weight and see that its he's wife not wanting to wake her up he does kawarimi with a pillow and leaves a note.

Naruto walked down the stairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for he's beautifull and loving wife and him self few minutes later she wakes up and wonting to see hers husband she looks and sees empty bed on Naruto's side.

She notices a the note and reads it ( _im in the kitchen making breakfast for beautifull and loving wifeof n angel_ ) reading the note Sakura blushes and walks down to the kitchen. Sakura wailking in the kitchen sees hers husband wearing nothing but boxers and apron blushes u bit and sneaks up to.

Naruto he notices that and play's like he didn't pay attention and continue to make breakfast finishing making a delicious breakfast he catches his wife saying, miss me princess. Both of them lokking in each others eyes get mesmorised.

To Naruto Sakura is a beautifull woman that he doesn't want to be seporated from same goes to Sakura.

Naruto kisses Sakura and she kisses him back after a minute of make out they both ate there breakfast and set out for a date.

Sakura enjoying a date with hers husband was happy later that evening, Naruto took his wife to the hokage monument to see the sun set after seeing the sun set couple went to the Namikaze compound they both take a shower together and go sleep.

Sakura snugeling in Naruto's chest to get more comfortable and falls a sleep hearing his heart beat lulls her to sleep.

Naruto puts n arms around hers waist they both say night my love and go to sleep ( **A/N** i would like to heare your toughts about this one write in review+ there will be a lemon later down the story i will also try to come up with the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Path Of The Married Fox

( **A/N** _in this one Naruto and Sakura might get a vacation_ )

Morning came sun was shining through the window Naruto woke up seeing his wife sleeping peacefully on his chest and smiled, and shunshined him self with a pillow not to wake up Sakura leaving a note, he went to kitchen and started to make breakfast for his loving wife and him self.

Sakura woke up streched saw a note and read it the note sad ( _come to kictchen i have sruprise for you_ ) Sakura smiled an want take a shower Naruto already took a shower ( **A/N** _sorry forgot to mention it_ ) she went to the kitchen and smeled a delicious ouder and Sakura smiled couse she new Naruto was making a delicious breakfast she also new that he was allway had hers favorite desert Naruto was practically spoiling his beautifull and loving wife.

They both ate there breaksfast and sat out on there daily plans Naruto wanted to spend a day with his wife so he helped her in the hospital al though memory of that day when he tryed to comit suicide stil hunted him when he was nier ori n the hospital but taht didnt stop him from seeing hs wife.

Naruto walked in the Office that was given to Sakura by Tsunade and saw that she was working on something and desided to surprise her with a kiss on a cheek, but failed she him coming trough the window she ran up to him and kissed him on lips he return the kiss after few minutes of pure bliss the broke there lips for air she sad to him playfuly trying to sneek up on me hansome.

He answered while blushing no i was walking by and desided to you beautifull. A month later he asked Tsunade if she could train him in madical jutsu he wanted to be arond his wife to help her and be there for her when, times will be tough she agreed and he began training in medical jutsu. After a year of training in medical jutsu he mastered it.

Three months later he copleted his training in med jutsu and also became difrent when he wasnt on missins he worked in the hospital along his wife as hers assistant after a long day of work in the hospital they were, realised early so they could spend some time together.

They went for Ichiraku for light snack they spent the rest of the day like a date even went on a picnick on hokage monument where they spent a romantic time she found out that after a year of training in medical jutsu she saw he was chenged no more ignorant and loud mouthed he was mature.

All though some of his old enticks remaned he was eager to learn new things as long it was going to help with Sakura in hospotal or on missions with his wife they spent few more minutes and had home to Namikaze compound to relax in the bath it was mixed bath so since both of them saw each othe naked alread theres was no shienes no pervy remarks or threats from Sakura altough they looked at each other and blushed its been years since Sakura saw Naruto in towel and blushed when he saw he blused.

 **Lemon warning**

They grabbed there clothes kissing they left for the bedroom when they reached it they couldnt take anymore they droped there towels and droped on the kissing passionately they broke the kiss Naruto started to play with hers breasts before cuping hers left and bringing his teeth playfully around hers right nipple Sakura moaned as Naruto playfully bitt hers nipple bufor he began to suck it gently at first but then sucked with hunger that signified his lust.

Sakura now not being able to hide her deisre puled Naruto's head from hers breast and kissed him passionately letting her tongue slide into his mouthand she sucked on his lower lipa s she broke the kiss bringing his lip with her not wanting to let go.

She couldn't control herself anymore she wanted him, no she needed him. Sakura grabed his shirt and ripped it in two with a strength that Tsunade trained her for three years, she then pushed on his back and went for his belt.

Getting frustrated with his belt she grabbed Naruto's pant leg and ripped tehm into pieces leaving Naruto just in his boxers. She felt like she was going to die from excitement, this was taking way to long she wanted him inside her right now no more forplay. She took off herskirt with hers left hand and pulled down his boxers with hers right.

Sakura applied birth control jutsu and said "Naruto FUCK ME!"in an almost desperate tone. He then got up pushing her down as she rested her elbows, he pulled down hers panties and she instantly spread hers legs as wide as she could.

Naruto gently brushed the head of his cock agains Sakuras wet pussy lips, he pushed in slightly only getting part of his head past hers soft folds. He continued to do this asi f he was testing the waters of hers womanhood. "Just FUCK ME already Naruto Stop Teasing", as if he had been waiting for this he plunged himself hard pushing all of him inside of her in one swift movement. Sakura screamed as loud as she could as hers eyes rolled into the back of hers head. "FUCK!"

She screamed once she finally had caught her breath. She twisted hers head to the side moaning louder then she thought humanly possible. Narutowas thrusting into her so hard and fast she didn't think she could handle it, her mind was racing.

 _How could anything feel so fucking good, Godi m going to explode if he keep this up._ He had only been inside of her for no more then 4 minutes but she knew she was going to cum soon.

She kept screaming uncotrollably as he mercilessly fucked her sensless. She was so wet she could feel her self dripping as the way down to hers ass.

Then it happened, she felt her inner muscles tense up and a wave of the most intense pleasure hit her like tidal wave. She began to scream Naruto's name and convulse so hard it lokked like she was hiving a seizure.

She was bucking against Naruto's hips as he continued to pushe inside of her and she felt Naruto out her as she squirted all over his stomach and down to his thighs.

Then Naruto shoved his cock back deap inside Sakura's and plowed her faster Sakura screamed "IM GONNA FUCKING CUM!" in an unusual high pitch. Naruto to take things into his own hands, he puled out of her and immediate shoved himself into her pushing all the way to the back of her vagina.

This threw her over the over the edge as she screamed so loud Naruto thought he would go deaf. She now to twist and convulse violently uneder him grinding her hips into his adn bending her back wildly in both directions.

Naruto felt her vigina tighten on him with amazing force it got to the point it hurt.

Naruto pulled out of the vice-grip of her tight pussy and slamed his cock back in cousing her feel masive amout of pleasure, he lied down on his back and sad wanna ride me she nodded.

She pushed herself up slowly and drove herself back down, "My God Naruto-kun, you feel so good" she moaned.

She started to slowly ride him at first, not entirely sure she could hendle anything else but after a while she let hers passion take hold of her.

She was naow boucing on his huge cock as hard as she could, and she could swear she felt him inside her stomach.

With every bounce the muscles in her stomach would contract her to moan into his chest. Now h esat up and she leaned backwards, using her arms to balance and maintein her weight.

She continued to fuck him as he started to push himself into her forming a unique sight as they synchronized their movements.

Sakura grip tightened as she could feel herself coming close to anothe orgasm, her nails had cut through Naruto's sheets and her knuckles turned white as Naruto took one her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it with burning desire.

He took other nipple between his thumb and finger befor pinching pulling it mercilessly." Ahhhh Naruto-kun, I-Im…..going to…cum again" She forced out as he drove himself deep into her.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus, She wanted Naruto to cum with her so she started boucing on him as hard as she could grinding her hips into his thighs,

Naruto began to raise the tempo of his thrust as he started to fuck Sakura oushing up into hers drenced lips. "C…c…Cumming" She managed to utter up before throwing her head back in pure euphoria.

Naruto winced as he felt Sakura tighten around his manhood, he continued to pund her despite the increasing difficulty. She had already lost control and trembling slightly as she collapsed into his chest, and the tried to quiet herself by screaming into it.

She bucked her hips wildly and continued to scream as her orgas continued, Naruto felt her warm juices leak out and trickle down shaft and onto his balls. Naruto knew his own orgasm was coming as he tried to force another thrust.

Her walls tighten again and Naruto exploded inside of her. He groaned loudly as he felt himself empty into her, he finally felt himself stop he looked at Sakura who had already rode out of her orgasmic trance.

She was still panting sweating covering her brow, " I love you Naruto-kun" She said again. Naruto looked into hers eyes, the moon light was high lighting hers beautifull naked body now.

He smiled " I love you to Sakura-chan", he slide out of her and collapsed on the bed. She followed him and rested hers head on his chest and added as they both fell into a peacfull sleep but Naruto new that couse they were married to each other.

 **Lemon ends**

( **A/N** how you like it cause this is my first lemon and i dont know how its gonna go down with you readers ohh and i'll try to make next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

Path Of The Married Fox

Next morning Naruto opened his eyes amazed at how tired he still was, he attempted to get up but was reminded of his night when he felt the weight of a body on him. He looked down and saw Sakuras head lying on his shoulder whilhers arm was thrown over his chest and her leg rested over his lower stomach. They both were lieyng in Narutos new apartment that just rebuilt and also water was fixed but they could only take showers cause its gonna be a while befor everything is repaird after the attack from akatsuki.

He smiled rememberd what an incredible was yesterday deciding not wake he s ohe replaced himself with a pillow thanks to replacemant jutsu.

He looked back at her as he reached door of his room thinking _she is the like princess of his village_. He walked out of the room closing door quietly.

He want to bathroom started the shower hi brushed his teeth while waiting for the water to get hot enough and stapped in. He washed his hair rinsed it and started to scrub himself.

While he was cleaning himselfhe relived last nights events in his head smiled happy as he tought about Sakura.

"What are you so happy about sweety?" a gentle voice said from behind him as he felt a par of solf hands resto n his shoulders.

"Ahhhhh" Naruto screamed fro his wifes surprise as he nearly jumped through his ceiling. _Where the hell did she come from,_ Naruto thought lealizing it was Sakura.

Sakura asked Naruto honey why did you just scream thinking she realized that she surprised hers husband in shower she asked seductevly, Like what you see Naruto had a crimson blush on his face he answered while stuttering. "S-s Sakura all could say before planting a passionate kiss hers lips do to the Narutos serprise kiss she started blush and kissed back after what felt n eternity even though two minutes only had pased he broke the kiss Sakura pauted they washed up ate there breakfast and head out for their daily life.

Naruto today had a mission along with team 8 Sai had joined aswell on this mission Tsunade read the mission scrolle and said client names is Koyuki Kazahana it seems someone tryed n assassionation attemt on her. Tsunade said so Naruto, Sai you and Team 8will protect Lady Kazahana from assassins i'll let her know that you Naruto, Sai and Team 8 will be coming to hers aid and protection for assassination attempts Naruto asked when do we leave.

Tsunade said tomorrow morning sayd your dismist and averuone went to pack for the for the mission. Next morning Naruto, Sai waited for Team 8 at front gate Naruto and Sai were in convertiation about super beast scroll when Team 8 arrived at the front gate and they set off for the mission mean while Tsunade called Sakura for mission aswell.

Tsunade said "one of the Konoha's perrimiter outposts was under attack by bandits so you and Team 10 will investigate west outpost deal with bandits and they're leader, go get ready you set out for outpost in 5 minutes dismist. Sakura and Team 10 exited Hokage Office and went to pack west outpost was one days away from Konoha.

Naruto, Sai and Team 8 were half a day away from Konoha and desided to rest for a while while they rested Naruto and Hinata were having a conversation about few techniques then she mentioned that she heared that one of Konoha's outposts were under attac by bandits and Sakura along with Team 10 were sent deal with bandits suddenly Naruto rememberd Sakuras temper and how talks about Ino and paled a bit.

Hinata worried about Naruto tryed to chenge the subject whe Kiba interveaned and asked "what the two of you are talking about"? Naruto answerd oh nothing much seeing Hinata Worrieing Naruto chenged the subject and said about how Sakura and Ino always fighting between each other about something first it was Susuke that before Naruto suicide attemt now it was about Naruto him self Hinata started by saying that Ino had fallen for Naruto after he saved the Village from akatsuki and that didnt boud well with Sakura.

( **Flashback 9 months after attack from akatsuki** )

Ino was walking down street of what remaned of the village and saw Naruto hers heart suddenly started beating fast and she blushed. Ino was wondering what was it that she was fealing when ever she saw Naruto from a distence and walked by him unknowticed by Naruto cause he was having a conversation with one of the hospital staff about mental breakdowns _do i have fealing for Naruto_ she asked herself but then shruget it off by remembering he married to Sakura.

Naruto was starting to wander why she was acting wierd so he used transformation jutsu and transformed into a girl and asked her what was going on and Ino sad that she has fealing for Naruto he was shocked to find out remembering Sakura and hers streangth he made some excuse and went off to traning ground seven transforming back he was thinking ether to tell Sakura or keep it as a secret while thinking about it he didnt notice Kakashi-sensei walking to him when Kakashi coughed he sneped back.

Kakashi was wondering whats wrong and asked _whats trubeling you_ and Naruto told him that Ino has crush on him while Naruto and Kakashi were having a conversation about Ino and what Naruto had told him they didnt notice Sakura hiding behind a tree nier by and herd they're conersation and what Naruto told she was both sad that it was trubeling Naruto and angry at Ino for doing this to Naruto.

Sakura didnt know what to do she didnt want to hurt hers best friend who was like a sister to her so she desided to as Godaime for n advice Tsunade told her to talk about this to Naruto and thats what she did that day Naruto and Sakura set down on a couch in living room of Namika compound and had a talk about what had happend that exact day. Naruto told Sakura that it be nice to have two wifes but it will couse reapols in there relationship besides Sakura you and Ino would be fighting over me and that i cant stand that my wife is fighting hers best friend.

Sakura blushed hearing that and desided to talk to Ino about it not realizing that she was about to kindle a flame that was goind turn into wildfire she dind know that she was about to start a fight between a person whos like sister to her over hers husband. Sakura went to ask where Ino was and found out that she was vissiting one of hers friends in the hospital and met Sakura along the way while Sakura and Ino were talking about few things and they're conversation quickly whent to Sakuras husband they started to argue and it turned into a fight between them over hers husband to the point they had to be seporated by ANBU so when Asuma heard that he started to think that if those to will start a fight between them about Sakuras husband he and Choji would had to separater them so he fegured it the they would for teams of two Sakura would go Shikamaru and Ino would go with Choji if there would be a mission where Godaime would give her with Team 10 on days when Sakura or and Team Asuma would have days off Godaime worried about those two cause she herd from Asuma that Sakura and Ino were fightig over Naruto and Naruto ws starting to hate it so whent that day to Tsunade to ask that she gives Team Kakashi a mission that will seporate Sakura and Ino for a week or two.

Naruto got lucky and reseaved a week long mission Tsunade said that theres a village in Fire countrys border and to get there would take a week and invastigation would take only two days after invstigation was over that reseaved a week off, but before Kakashi could leave Tsunade asked Naruto andSakura to stay and dismist Kakashi Tsunade ordered Sakura to take Naruto for help in the hospital till mission comes up Sakura and Naruto.

Befor both of them left she asked Sakura to stay Tsunade wanted to talk to Sakura Naruto left she asked if Sakura could teach Naruto few things about medical jutsu Sakura agreed cause she could stay nier hers husband Naruto "it will also keep Sakura away from Ino year of studies Naruto was the same as Sakura when she begane tu train with Tsunade when Naruto and Sakura was still helping Naruto with studies in medical field till and kept Sakura away from Ino onother year had pased and Naruto new all he needed and asked Tsunade to travel to ruines of Uzu she didnt aproove untill Naruto said that he will take two jonin and she agreed she asighned Kakashi and Yamato since thouse to were on team Kakashi as a captian and sub captain they set off reaching ruins of Uzu Naruto looked and fond n underground library took sealing scroll and took all he could with him to add to the library at Namikaze compound and he did among the scrolls from Uzu he found note book from his mother along with letter in it.

 _From Uzumaki Kushina to my son Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Dear Naruto my son in this jurnal i wrote a number of Uzumaki healing techniques and also all of Uzumaki sealing techniques along with Dead Demon Consuming Seal a seal that your father used to seal Kyuubi into you i wrote also numbers on scrolls whitch you'll find intresting and healpfool in your life._

 _PS find your self a girlfriend that will understand you bordens._

 _Sincerely yours Kushina Uzumaki._

Naruto studied techniques in those scrolls scroll contaned secrets about Uzumaki healing after another year he learned all the scrolls that his mother pointed out for him his healing factor had advenced to the point that his wounds were instently until he was caled for a mission .

(Flashback end)

Naruto, Sai and Team 8 were dealing with fighting assassins that were atmpted to take Koyukis life they delt with them and now were looking for there leader with the help of Kiba Hianta with hers byakugan and Shino they found location of assassins leader and were thinking that it was to bad that they didnt have Shikamaru and his intelect for strategis so they came in one location to axchenge intell they gethered Naruto found scouts hiding in branches of trees and ready to informe there leader few would stall them while one will deliver intell Naruto, Sai and Team 8 needed to find a way to infiltrate te stronghold and defeat the assassins leader Hinata tryed to use hers byakugan and found a spot were there were only three scouts they sneeked up to the scouts and knucked them out they proseeded to enter the building ( **A/N** like modern day military without making a sound) Naruto, Sai and Team 8 continued there way knucking out guards on there way they soon reached door to the room where the leader of assassins where located.

Nauto and Sai transformed into rooms guard and knucked on they when they heard ENTER they entered into the room moved closer and kneeled infor of the assasins leader hi dismist the previous shift of guards and they exited while transformed Naruto and Sai took there place when they checked if the room was empty they made a move sudenly Team 8 broke in trough the window knucking out assassins leader all of them sneeked out of the building with the enemy leader in there custudy they brought the leader of the assassins to the Princess Koyuki for Interegation assassins leader told them what they needed to know. That someone hired him for the hit on the Princess Koyuki Kazahana. He didnt know who hired him and men to do the assassination atempt on her leader of assassins was put in prison mission was acomplished and they were going back to the Konoha to report on the mission Naruto, Sai and Team 8 made it back to the village along with Sakura and Team 10.

Naruto saw a funny look on Sakuras face and intervined by asking how the mission was Sakura answerd that it was nothing serious they checked out the Konoha outpost to the west and had a fight with bandits all of them reported and went on there daily activities. Sakura and Naruto went to the Naikaze compound for some rest they ate dinner took a shower together and went for a nightly sleep Sakura got comfortable on Naruto's chest he wraped n arm around hers weist both of them said good night to each other and fell a sleep.

( **A/N** Sorry if this fanfiction turns out crappy sorry i was a bit bussy with some other stuff)


	4. Chapter 4

Path Of The Married Fox

 **A/N next chapter will all girls but it will start about Naruto getting a mission**

Next day Naruto woke up at 6:30am noticed his wife sleeping on his chest he did kawarimi with a pillow not wanting to wake up Sakura. Naruto went down stairs took a shower and started to prepare breakfast for both of them when Sakura woke not seeing Naruto on other side she was thinking where he was Sakura was starting to worry then Kyuubi told her that he'sin the kichen making breakfast thus calming Sakura down she want to take a shower afterwords she went to the kichen she sneeked up to Naruto wraping arms around him and said playfully poutning _i was worried when you disapiered i thought you kidnaped or taken by Tsunades ANBU._

Naruto turn around kissed her on lips and said nothing or noone can keep me away from you my lovly wife, Sakura blushed with that comment kissed him back saying, i know they will have try and fail to keep you away from me couse we are not only a team but also husband and wife saying that they started to kiss passionately after what seemed like decades even tough it was only five minutes they broke for air they ate breakfast and went for there daily lives Sakura went to work in the hospital while Naruto went to train or develope a new jutsu he was looking for Kakashi-sensei train with but couldnt find him so he went to the hospital to help his wife with patiants or paper work hi reached hospital he smiled cause he will be spending all day with her.

Naruto went inside the hospital to find his wife since he had cliernece form Tsunade he was allowed to work with hospital staff while, Naruto was looking for his wife he also did check up on pations hi was done with first and second flore while checking patians Naruto and Sakura saw each other on they way to patians rooms chicking on them and alos asighning madecin to them both of them pased by each other.

Naruto meneged to slip a note in Sakuras doctors coat since she caried a pen or pencil in hers doc's coat's pockets she noticed a note looked at it folded and placed it back in the pocked the note read _meet me on the room during luch break i have a surprise for you my love Naruto._ it was lunch break Sakura went to the roof of the hospital where bed were drying she saw Naruto with picknick basket next to him and wondered what was going on and it hit like Rasengan it was hers birthday since she was to busy she forgot about it but when saw Naruto with food and a cake form his favored bakery it was the cake that made her remember that t was hers birthday.

( **A/N there will a lemon in this chapter as Sakura bithday present** ) Naruto said happy birthday when she heard that she almost squeeled out of joy she ran up to him and huged him saying thunk you three times to hers husband Naruto was happy infact he was so happy that he kissed Sakura on lips after the kiss he said wait till we get home form work she blushed and said dont we have work tomorrow, Naruto said dont worry sweety i asked to Tsunade if she could give us three day vacation she agreed for three days it will just you and me.

Sakura was beyond happy she was extatick she was going to be with hers husband no work no missions just him and her. (

 **Lemon warning** )

When they got back to the Namikaze compound he onlocked the door they went inside and closed it and turned around thats when he felt something soft on his lips and saw that Sakura was kissing him passionately he broke the kiss she pouted then he said lets continue in bedroom she nodded when they made it to the second flore they started to kiss on there way while kissing they started to remove there clothes first was Naruto's jacket then sakuras dress after that came Narutos pants then came Sakura shirt Narutos shirt Sankuras biker shorts when they reched the flore were bedroom was located both were half naked Sakura was in nothing buti n hers bra and paties while Naruto was in his boxers they couldnt take any more they wanted each other she removed one of the last two pieces of hers last clothing before they kissed again she removed hers bra and started kiss Naruto when they reached bedroom they were completly naked helocked the bedroom door set down on the bed Naruto saw Sakura naked he was fighting the urge to pin her to the wall and plow her like there was no tomorrow but he won.

Sakura saw that and walked up to him swinging hers hips sexualy to get him aroused and she suckseeded Narutos cock was hard as a rock when Sakura saw that she got so wet that it looked like a floud between hers legs she tought _good thing Naruto seets on a bed cause it would've been painfull for him when i do this._ Sakura tackled Naruto on the bed and started kissing him primly he returned the kiss same way while playing with breasts and nipples she moaned his name while kissing him, Naruto was plaeasuring his wife he was kissing hers neck hers collerbones moving down he licked Sakurs breasts and sucked on hers nipples aswell moving down to Sakura's nether region Naruto started lick it he lick hers nether region so good that she was moaning hes Narutos name then he stuck his togue deap inside hers pussy and was licking it.

Sakura moaned hes name N n Naruto-kun deaper that feelis so good ahhhh. Naruto licked her a bit faster and she continued to moan hes name she moaned saying N n Naruto in gonna cum Naruto continued to lick hers pussy She screemed hes name N n NARUTO IM CUMMMING AHHHHHH and came right in his mouth.

Naruto tasted his wifes jouced thats whe Sakura moved above him and said you pleasured me now me turn to pleasure you honney she put his cock in hers mouth and started to suck it he was grouning a first he started to moan whe Sakura went a bit faster Naruto moaned between maons he said Sakura im gonna cum soon when she heard that Sakura started to go deaper in hers troat and faster aswell and Naruto came in Sakuras mouth she swllowed his come saying mmmm that turned me on even more and they both sed to each other i want you/to be inside her/me she fell on hers back he moved over her that his dick would reach hers entrence and slamed his cock inside her starting to plow her pussy faster adn faster Sakuras moand could be heard trough out the door infact hers moans filled intire room he ramed his cock deaper she moand loudly cause of the plesure hers husband was giving her Sakura started to kiss Naruto while he was raming his cock inside and out of her playing with hers boobs she said between the moans IN GONNA CUM BABY while Naruto was thrusting his hard member inside. Sakura screeemed IM CUMMING AHHHHH Naruto felt her cuming on his dick he was also felt that he was about to cum aswell and started thrusting faster with four last thrusts he released his cum inside Sakura they fell next to each other and kissing Sakura said wow honey that was that best birhtday present ever i got in y intire life i love you so much Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto felt happy thet his wife liked hers birthday present saying im glad that you liked it and i love you to Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze

 **(A/N sorry guys i had writers block while writing this chapter but thx to the few fanfiction i read i was able to complete this so plz enjoy and i'll try to make that lemon is in every other chapter so ohh btw next chapter will be same as the previous one sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

Path Of The Married Fox

( **A/N sorry i wasnt able to write a new chapter cause i was busy all week working** )

Fallowing morning Naruto woke up with his wife Sakura on sleeping on his chest he kissed her on the lips feeling something soft on hers she woke aswell on to find that Naruto was kissing her passionately she became happy and returnd the kiss make out lasted for about 3 minutes till they desided to take a shower together get dresset eat breakfast and set out for daily life Sakura was working in the hospital making new medicine and sometimes she was working on paper work

While Naruto was in the forest traning with a few new jutsu he discoverd while he scretly snuck in hokages library he found a wind jutsu that was like one of hyuuga clan's gentle fist styles its name is Wind Style Air Palm and also he was trying to divelope a jutsu on his own Naruto was trying to figure out how to send some one flying toward a nearest tree ether with wind chakra also while he was sleeping he was talking with the fox and found out that fox has fire nature chakra so he was trying to learn n additional chakra nature like lightning water or earth type of chakra he coulnd decide for now so he continued traning wind chakra nature and he already had.

Naruto took a break from his traning so he could have launch so he went to ichiraku's for ramen on his way he met Ino it seems that both of them were headed in the same direction on the way they were in conversation Naruto knew that Ino had crush on him so asked a wery painfull question umm Ino why you and Sakura are fighting, she didnt know how to answer Ino was trying to think of something thats when Shikamaru showed up and sad that he and Ino had a team meeting she took a sigh of relief but she also knew that Ino wont have a launch break but she didnt know that hers meeting would be in BBQ restorant.

While Ino and Shikamaru were walking she was wondering where is he taking her when they reached the place Ino was both confused and happy that she will have lunch break she also wanted to know what Shkamaru wanted to talk about they enterd set down and meeting begane.

Mean while with Naruto he fineshed hes lunch and payed for it he returned to his traning now Naruto was working on his force palm ( **A/N yeah i poot in force palm from pokemon sorry if it looks a bit chiledish** ) he was trying to think up a way to use his wind nature chakra he walked up to tree placed a palm on it and focused his wind nature chakra and tree wwnt flying towards another tree and get smashed he sucseded in creating a jutsu but he had a lot work to do with it and also perfect his Wind Style Force Palm Jutsu, but it seems that Naruto had to learn n additional chakra natures like fire and earth so he could deal with recoil demage if he'd fail to make contact his aponent.

Naruto studied hard and learned much after he perfacted his newly learned jutsu's he spent the rest of the time in hospital helping his wife with patiants and other stuff like making medicine for patiants Naruto was also experimenting with few earbs and and other things to make medecine that didnt taste bitter he succeeded in that department cause Sakura tasted his work and she was impresed with his successfull attempt that she asked to write down the recipe for it hi wrote it down and she couldnt believe it he used some sweets that could melt in high temperature to chenge taste for bitter to sweet then Sakura rememberd when little she got sick one day and hers mom made her take some syrup with taste of strawberries Sakura was wondering how did he know that and then she remembered she was talking to Ino and that came up there conversation she didnt notice that Naruto was walking by them Sakura not paying attention to him continued there conversation and and felt sad about that but then she realized that beck then she was six years old.

Naruto saw that and did something funny to cheer her up and it worked Sakura giggled at hers husbands old antiks she felt happy that she kissed him and whisperd in his ear playfully _thanks for cheering me up i needed that was hot and it made me get a bit accited._

Naruto hearing that started to think what will happen after they get to the Namikaze compound as for Sakura she new that after work hours they will have a very acciting night and that made her smile when she saw Naruto's face she and he was blushing cause he was thinking that he wont let Sakura leave bed till tomorrow.

She started to think about what will happen later when they will reach there home and she was blushing aswell Naruto and Sakura finished there work in hospital and went to there home to Namikaze compound when they reached it they went through the front gate they made it to the main door unlocked went inside and locked it for the night.

 **(Lemon Alert** )

Just when he lock the door he turned around walked few steps and was tackled on the flore Naruto saw Sakura on top of him beeing kissed by her they broke for air he stood up and kissed Sakura this time they started to undress when they made it to the bed room door they were naked he picked her up bridal style walked to the bed put her down gently.

Naruto got on top of Sakura and started to kiss deaply and passoinately she couldnt wait Sakura wanted Naruto inside her she broke the kiss leaned in to his ear and whispered _Naruto and cant take it anymore i want you inside me take me now._ Naruto was happy to hear that he ajusted him self towards hers entrence and put his cock inside of her and started to plow his cock into Sakura's pussy fast making her moan in pleasure he leaned in to kiss her's lips while slaming his dick into Sakuras pussy in and out while she was moaning Naruto name he was also moaning hers name aswell Sakura was starting to feel like she's gonna cum and screemed NARUTO IN GONNA CUM SOON as he heard that he was plowing hers pussy faster shen she came on his cock he slaming his dick into hers pussy as fast as he could Sakura was moaning his name AHHHHH NARUTO YES he felt that he was about to cum aswell made few more thrusts and came inside Sakuras pussy both Naruto and Sakura screemed in pleasure Naruto fell next to her while still beeing inside of her he tryed to pull but was stoped when she said that she wanted to stay like for few minutes while still beeing inside her he put his amrs around her lied down on his back while she was lieing on his chest he coverd both of them he kiss his wife and lips and she returned the kiss they said good night to each other and fell a sleep .

( **A/N sorry that i had to poot a lemon in this one to but i had to ad something next few chapter will come missions and traing sorry if made few readers sad ohh and i'll try to add a marrige proposal)**


	6. Chapter 6

Path Of The Married Fox

 **Authors Note**

I will try to add some chapters where it begins with lemon few chapters will be like Naruto or Sakura had Joined ANBU black ops ohh and about next chapter you will have to wait for a while i can only write and free days but i'll try to make a good one


	7. Chapter 7

Path Of The Married Fox

Naruto and Sakura woke u pat the sound of knocking on the door Naruto got up from the bed and went to check out who was knocking on the door he opened the door and there was Anbu with cat mask the very same ANBU who was a witnes when Sandaime married them she said Hokage wants to see both of you and desapeared in whirl of leafes Naruto went to bedroom where Sakura was lying in the bed naked she asked who was told her that Tsunade baa–chan wants to see us they both got dressed and went to Hokages Office Tsunade was siting behind hers desk siping tea whe she heard a knock on the door Enter Tsuande told both of them entered then Sakura spoke Lady Tsunade you wanted to see us Tsunade said yes i have a mission for the both of you, thats when Naruto said what kinda mission will it be Tsunade baa-chan, Naruto stop calling me that Tsunade roared yeah honey be respectfull towards Lady Hokage, im sorry for his behaviour Lady Tsunade _Sakura apologised_.

Tsunade continued to tell about the mission you two and Team 10 will be investigating Akatsuki activity in the River country hearing that Sakura got an annoying look on hers face and tought _ohh great Ino-pig will be there wich means that she will try to get alone with my husband i will have to keep an eye on here._ Thats when Sakura said umm ma'am didnt we had wait for Team 10 saying that chilles went trought Sakuras body when she said that, Tsunade answered "Sakura dont worry i allready debreafed them yesterday since you've been breafed go get ready for the mission just when both of them about leave Tsunade called Sakura and said Sakura make shore that Naruto keeps you acupied with something she wonderred why is that Lady Tsunade Sakura asked and Hokage said i heared some roomers about you and Ino fighting over Naruto thats why im saying that you should ask Naruto to keep you acupied with something i dont carewhat it is as long your with Naruto when Sakura heared that she blushed and said Lady Tsunade i already know with what Naruto will keep me busy.

Sakura remembered that Naruto was good with making medicine but lacked basick knowlege in field healing jutsu she would use that to keep her acupied with Naruto and away form Ino but she also smirked about that and she exited Hokages Office and went to pripere for the mission. Sakura and Naruto were at the main gate waiting for Team 10 Naruto was talking to Sakura about few medical items like Naruto medicine that he makes when he isn't traning Team arived Ino saw Sakura talking to Naruto got angry and said _get away from Naruto forhead._ But Sakura ignored it and said _since all of us are here then lets get moving ohh and Asuma senseni you're apointed as this missions leader by Lady Tsunade her self ._ she then turned to Naruto leaned in to his ear and whispered something it was about Ino and her self she asked him if he could keep both of them seporated by keeping Sakura busy with madical jutsu Naruto agreed and said _Asuma-sensei would you mind pairring Chouji with Ino cause Sakura doesnt feel right and i need to make sure she doesnt faint while were on mission._ Asuma agreed and all of them moved out while jumping from brench to brench Sakura and Naruto had a conversation about what he said to Asuma she said to Naruto _coudent you fugured aout something else,_ Naruto shruged his and said _like what that i need training in medical jutsu that will make Ino madder that she already is._ Sakura smirked saying _ok good point,_ they reached River Country and startted to look for any leads that will give Akatsukis location but found non they went to local restorant to have lunch while having lunch they over heard a couple of guys talking that they saw two man in black robes with red clouds walking towards Kumo one of the guys said _i heard that Kumo has a kunnoichi who is smoking hot._ Thats when Naruto remebered Yugito Nii Sakura wondered and said _who is Yugito Nii,_ Naruto was thinking about how to answer his wife about the person whos just menchaned they moved to n empty buth to talk thats when Naruto said to her Yugito Nii is a woman i met in Komu while me and Ero- sannin were on traning trip Sakura was a bit jelous and both curious about Yugito Nii she was thinking maybe she and Yugito could be friends Naruto saw the look on Sakuras face and mentioned that she's a jinchirriki like myself she hold Two tailed Nibi named Matatabi Sakura gased shile they were talking Naruto saw a waitress bringing him a scroll with message for Tsunade and read it while reading the massage he got happy Naruto new that Sakura ether will be mad and jelouss or happy and delighted to meet this Yugito Nii cause while on his training trip with Jiraiya he met Yugito and btoh of them had a passionate night he wanted to tell Sakura but remembered that she has a short fuse when it comes to temper wondering Sakura asked _what the message said_ Naruto droped a sweat and was _tell her or not tell her on not_ ile thinking she grabed the scroll and strted reading it Sakura got annoyed with what the message said.

Message was from Raikage and it said _Naruto Uzumaki i give you a promition to take Yugito Nii ex kunoichi of Kumo hence forth she will be listed as MIA missing in action you will meat her in River Country in four days whe you get there go to hotel named Amazons Rain Garden she will be waiting for you and your wife in room 8 i also told her that were married and it seems that Yugito doesnt care about that she said that she will be honored to meet your wife couse she wants to talk to your wife about few thngs._

 _With honor sicerely yours Raikage A_

 _P.S make sure you give me atleast one or two grandsons couse Yugito Nii is like surogate dauther to me and if anything happens to her i will kill you._ Sakura read the massage from Raikage and was wondering what did she wanted to talk about thats when another massahe came from Hokage and it said _i aprooved that wich you asked and she will be under your and Sakura's care but you'll have to explain that to Skaura some how,_ Naruto sighed and was thinking how to explain this to Sakura he was thinking when waitress came with sweets Sakura said _i didnt orederd any miss_ waitress said it came from that customer waitress pointed towards a tabele where a sertain blond kunoichi was siting waitress also said _she would also asked of ypu two could join her at hers table_ both Sakura and Naruto were wondering how that person was both of them jon the mitery woman Naruto and Sakura set down that when Naruto spoke _Yugito that you_ said Naruto in happy tone Yugito nodded and started to speek with Sakura _i apologise about few things but your husband saved me from Akatsuki a while back and then in my presence he asked the Rikage if i could join the Konoha since he delt with the most dagerus members of the Akatsuki_ Sakura wondered wich one's of the Akatsuki did he defeated meanwhile in hiden location there eight figures standing Kisame said _it simse that some defeeated the zombie pair who was it the kyuubi jinchirriki defeated Hidan and Kakuzu and saved Nibi jinchurriki from them and now it simse that Nibi jinchurriki is nowher to e found we need to get her as fast as we can our plan will be ocheaved._ Meanwhile at River countrys restorant Sakura and Yugito were having a conversation and Sakura was happy that he saved her from Akatsuki but also she was mad at Naruto for not telling that he and Yugito had one passionet night and she agreed to the idea that someone like her and Naruto will be joining them Naruto cought two women turned there gazes towads Naruto he started to speek _Yugito if its ok with you i would like for your to join the Uzumaki clan if its ok with you Sakura,_ she smiled and nodded saying _it'll be nice to have a sister in law._

Yugito was happy to hear that someone had offerd her to join a family but to join once infamous clan that was feared trough out the world was something that didnt expect she tought for few seconds and said _ok i'll join but on one condition._ Naruto said _name it,_ Yugito said _please call me big sis ok Naruto and Sakura_ both of them looked at each other smiled and stood up Naruto asked Yugito if she stand up aswell she stood up and then she felt n unexpected fealing they both hugs her and said _thanks big sis Yugito_ Yugito thanked Naruto and whispered to both of them blush _if its ok then i would like to join the bouth of you in the bed from time to time and i dont meet to have a passionate night just to share a ed with my little brothe and sister._ They nodded and hadded back to meat up with Team 10 they met up with team 10 as Asuma spoke _it seams that Hokage sent us on wild goos chase we didnt find anything related to the Akatsuki,_ then Asuma noticed a bloned haired woman and spoke _hey Naruto who is this lovely young lady_ Naruto looked at Sakura and said _Team 10 meet Yugito Nii Namikaze Uzumaki and she is my big sister._ ( **A/N i desided to keep Yugitos original name and also add both Naruto's parents names aswell since Naruto is n hier to Namikaze and Uzumaki clans** ).Team 10 were stunded when they heard what Naruto said after few minutes when what he said sunk in the went back to the Konoha when they reached Konoha they went to the Hokages Office to give a mission report Asuma said _there were no leads that would give n Akatsukis lcation_ thats whe Naruto spoke up _mission secessfull granny Tsunade_ when she heared that she asked him _Naruto why you keep calling me granny Tsunade im not that old_ and thats when Naruto revealed a secrete that noone new not even Sakura Naruto said to Tsunade _i all you that cause you're both like a mother and grandmother at the same time_ when Tsunade heared that she was almost on werge of tiers but found hers composure and said Team 10 your dismist as Naruto Sakura and Yugito i would ask you to stay in my Office a while longer when all of them heared that they tought _ahh crap now were in truble._ thats when Naruto felt a bone crushing hug from Tsunade she let him go and said _well if you that way then i have one thing to say_ Naruto was wondering what she had to say Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and said _if you think of me that way then i a proove but you'll have to make it official._

When Tsunade said that Naruto though _oh brother_ let out a sigh and said _i Naruto Uzumika Namikaze in sound mind and jugement as the hier toNamikaze and Uzumaki clans give you a recognition as clan member to both clans from this day and on you will be known as Tsunade Senju Uzumaki Namikaze a member of both of my clans and i grant you the status of our surogate mother how it feels to be part of the clan mom/granny._ Tsunade tohught about it and said _its nice and most of all i can finaly be part of your life Naruto but while the three of us are alone you'll call me mother or mom but when your on official missions your call hokage or lady Tsunade ok and if you'll give a no for n answer i'll you for a week is that clear.  
_ Naruto tought about it and said _ok but on one condition._ Tsunade said _and that would be._ I wanna take a join abtatoot test all af them gasped when Tsunade said _sure_ Naruto took the test past with flying colors and was promoted to jonin. ( **A/N i dont know what is accual jonin tests so i had to skip the ditals about it sorry oh and Yugito Nii is alive in this fanfiction and was made Narutos sister** )

A week later Naruto was given first S-class mission it was infiltration and assasination missin Naruto had to infiltrate a bandits camp and assassinate there leader,wich he did. Naruto stood in Hokages Office and said _mission complete baa-chan Naruto you recognized me as your mother but your still call that_ , Naruto said _yes but to me your still the same baa-chan that i can call mom of granny cause to me you became a closest thing to a mother to me when i brought you back back then mom._ Tsunade started to blush when he sad that and thought _hi considered me a closest thing to a mother when he broughte back to Konoha,_ to Naruto she was special as a mother would be Naruto was brought back from his train of thought when Tsunade yelled his name, Naruto said _sorry Tsunade iwas thinking about Sakura_ she saw that and asked a question _hey Naruto when are you to going to give grandchildren to spoil_ Naruto turned red as the sun set when she said that Tsunade giggled befor he left Hokages Office he said _dont worry about that mom you'll have grandchildren tospoil one day._ Tsunade was curious saying _when will that happen_ Naruto answered _when i become Hokage or atleast when me and Sakura will be eightteen years old ok baa-chan._ Tsunade was happy to know that in two years there will be litlle copies of Naruto and Sakura running around the vilage.  
Naruto was on his way home to the Namikaze compound he gote home and thats when he heared steps runing towards his diraction she was in the livingroom when Sakura heard door open and close she stared running towards hers husband who just came back from high class mission she ran towards him and tackled him on the ground and gave Naruto a deap loving kiss both of them kissed for a minute them broke for air Naruto remembered what Tsunade said to him and he wanted to make her wish come true but both of them had a very hard day and they were tired Naruto and Sakura ate dinner took a shiver together and went to bed he laid down on the bed Sakura laid down on Narutos chest and snugled in to get a bit comfotable they said good night to each other and wished happy dreams about us to each other aswell and fell a sleep.

( **A/N i'll try to poot in a lemon after a mission in the next chapter but i dont know if i'll do it and sorry if i didnt write any thing for a while i was a bit bussy at work** )


	8. Chapter 8

Path Of The Married Fox

( **A/N** **there will a lemon in this chapter so children please skip the lemon part ok** )

Next mornng both of them had gotten a break for a week cause there was no missions to take. Naruto woke up seeing Sakura he smiled kissed her forhead and used kawarimi with a pillow to take a shower and start making breakfast for both of them few minutes Sakura woke seeing that hers husband wasnt there she started to worry but then remebered that he is yousely in the kichen making breakfast for both of them she went to take a shower and that she went to the kichen to serprise Naruto she snoke up on him put hand on his eyes and said _guess who_ Naruto turned around kissed her said _mmm so how is mi lovely wife fealing today_ Sakura was thinking how to answer Narutos question but couldent think of anything so she insted of answering his question kissed him he put his arms around hers weist and kissed back after few minutes Naruto broke the kiss and said _sweety our breakfast will get cold now lets hurry up eat so we can have fun later._ Sakura blushed when she heard that both of them ate there breakfast while Naruto was duing the dishes she snucke on him and whispered in his ear _i want you now honey._

( **Lemon alert** )

When Naruto heard that he picked up Sakura bridel stile and ran up to the bedroom put her gently in the bed got on top Sakura and started to kiss her passionately while they're making out both of them started to undress when they were naked Naruto broke the kiss and went for then neck and started to make small kissed on hers neck Sakura moaned Naruto was kissing hers neck then collar bone and moving down to hers womenhood and licked it gently while she moned his name he licked Sakuras woanhood she moaned Naruto stoped licking thats when Sakura said _that was wonderfull now let pleasure you_ he set un the bed Sakura kneeled down leaned to Narutos cock put it in hers mouth and started to suck his cock he groned at furst but then started to moan when Sakura heard him moan she moved a bit faster she wanted his cum very bad she sucked his cock a bit faster then before Naruto moaned and said _SAKURA IM GONNA CUM SOON_ with few thrusts of hers mouth he cam in inside Sakuras mouth she salowed hes cum moved to the bed spred hers legs and said _Naruto sweety take me now i want you inside of me._ Naruto hearing that he arenged himself that his member was at the Sakuras entrence shuved it in and started to ove fast inside of her and hearing her moan was his catalist that made him thrust in deaper and move harder hers moans were heard on second flore of Namikaze compound Naruto was thrusting his member harder and deaper she was moaning his name thats when Sakura said _IM GONNA CUM GO DEAPER_ hearing that he did just as he was asked and thrusted deaper in harder she came of Narutos cock fealing that was about to cum aswell Naruto made few more thrusts and came inside of her he was about to pull out of hers pussy thats when she said dont lets stay like this for a while when he heared that he left his cock inside Sakura pulled covers over both of them and bpth fell a sleep.

( **Lemon End** )

Later that day Naruto woke up with Sakura on his chest sleeping thats whe he rembered what heppend earlear that day and he was happy Sakura felt him move woke up _hey hansome that was wonderfull_ she said that not realising that Naruto was still inside of her womenhood Naruto took his member our of Sakuras pussy got up and said _yeah that was wonderfull_ thats when Sakuras stomouch growled she blushed out of emberesment Naruto hearing that said _how about we make something to eat and i'll tech how to cook_ she was got happy when he said that he will tech her how to cook a meal cause they would be together and alone in the kichen she got started to dress up and they both went to that kitchen to start making food Naruto was making a meal that his wife was happy to eat thats when he saw how Sakura was working in the kitchen and wondered and when did she learned how to cook and asked her _sweety when and how did you learn to cook._ Sakura was thinking and remembered that hers mother thought her how to cook for when she'll get married and answered _my mother tought me how to cook when i was little she thats for when you get married to a boy you like_ with that Naruto blushed they were done making a meal for there picknick and set out towards Hokage monument for a picknick while tey were walking and set out for a date they were trying to avoid serten busybody named Ino who will ruin ther date by taging along them they made it to the monument hill tey layed out a blanket and set on it watching the sun set they enjoyed each others company while they were watching the sun set Sakura said something that Naruto will never forget what Sakura said _Naruto your the best husbend i have and i dont anyone other only you my honey pot_ hearing that he blushed and kissed her saying _Sakura your the best wife a guy like could aver have and im happy that i merried you three years ago_ whe she heared that she wanted to jump him and give him a kiss that lasted a life time but held hers composure both finished watching sunset went home it was gatting a bit chilly Naruto gave Sakura his jacket she thanked him for that when they made it home they ate there dinner showered and went to sleep wishing sweet dreams to each other Sakura layed down on the bed when Naruto layed on the bed to she move to he's chest cause his chest was a perfect pillow for her his heart beat soothed her to sleep they said good night to each other and fell a sleep.

( **A/N sorry i had to put a lemon in this chapter espatioly so early in the chapter well enjoy and training scene is in next chapter but you'll have guess who and fight between two peaople is coming to so ENJOY** )


	9. Chapter 9

Path Of The Married Fox

( **A/N in this chapter Naruto and Sakura will be be chosen as tsunades body guards for Five kage meating and maybe there will training between Naruto and Sakura** )

Six month had passed during that time Naruto and Sakura were super bussy with mission and hospital work. Morning came sun was shining trough the window Naruto and Sakura was a sleep when they were woken up by loud noise someone was knocking on the door of the Namikaze compound Naruto open his eyes did kawarimi with a pillow went to check who was at the door he saw ANBU with a cat mask ANBU said _Lady Tsunade wants to see you and Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze in hers Office in 15-20 minutes._ Naruto nodded and cat mask ANBU desoppeared in whirl of leaves Sakura opened hers eyes and said _who was that and what did he wanted from us._ Naruto answered hers question _it seems that mom wants to see in hers Office in 15-20 minutes_ with that they went to a shower but since they had to be in Tsunades Office in 20 minutes they both ate two cupes of ramen and set out for Tsunades Office she was sleeping on hers desk whe Naruto and Sakura saw that they were surprised that hes surogate mother was a sleep on the job he slowly walked up to her and said _mom your standing in middle of the Konoha naked._

When Tsunade heared that she woke up to find the married couple standing in front of her she called in Shizune and said _Shizune please get a cupe a tea._ When she heard what Tsunade said she went to get her a sup of tea while wiating for a cup of tea Tsunade said to the couple that they will be hers escort and body guards for the Five Kage conference when they heared that Naruto and Sakura went to pack for the escort duty for Kage conference when they were ready they met up infront of main gate and set out for the Land of Iron by a ship they reach the port and were traveling trough Snowy Plains of the Lands of Iron Naruto and Sakura were on guard for eney traps and embushes from enemy forces when the reached gates of the Land of Iron they were greeted by the samurai guard.

The guard said _staiteyou name rank and the Vilage your from._ Tsunade hearing that said _my name is Tsunade Senju im the Hokage Konoha these is my guard Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his wife Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze._ With introductions over they reseaved information from samurai guard that there living quarters are ready and kage sumit will begin in few days till then enjoy the sinerie. When Tsunade heared that she and hers guard went to the living quarters that were set for them and stayd there cause lacation where Tsunade Naruto and Sakura were staying was onder martial law and if anyone wanted to go for a walk they had to get a permition from samurai guard or sneek out without beeing seen by the guards and Naruto wanted to get outside to take walk and get famirlier with the lacation threes were beautifull cause they were covered with snow he enjoyed a sinery when he heared Sakuras voice in the radio cam to head back to there room and he did he was back with his wife with a help of hiraishin he also got that way out by droping one of the hiraishin seal kunai on the ground Naruto went to chenge to get some sleep cause tomorrow will be a long day so did Sakura she went to chenge to get some sleep aswell cause both of them will be training tomorrow till 2pm. Naruto layed down and waited for Sakura got into the room layed down next to Naruto get comfortable on hes chest they both said good night to each other and fell a sleep.

( **A/N yes in this fanfiction Naruto knows his fathers Hiraishin Jutsu** ) Next morning both of them woke up took a shower got dressed and set out to train since Naruto knew some earth jutsu Sakura asked him if Naruto could tech her some first jutsu was the same jutsu that Kakuzu used on fire temples gate Naruto used it to enhence his streangh Naruto shower it to her Sakura saw that Narutos arm got noticeably darker and struck down on the ground making a small crater Naruto released the jutsu and used a jutsu to repear to ground where he made a smaile crater so that guards dont wonder or ask questions then Naruto said _this jutsu is easy to learn and is easy to perform._ But since she was trained by Tsunade her self there was no nececery for that jutsu so Naruto showed her a defrent jutsu Naruto showed Sakura Earth Style Mud Wall when Sakura saw it she wanted to master it would help her when she needed to do a fast healing on hers team or to heal Naruto when he got hurt by enemy ninja since she had good chakra control Sakura mastered the jutsu in few hours they continue training till it was 2pm after that they went get something to eat efter the meal they enjoyd the sinery of nature.

Naruto and Sakura were siting on a chair next to tea house and enjoying each other compony atleast till one of the guards came and told them that they need to get inside there room soon after the guard left and they had finished drinking there tea they went to the they were staying in and sharing with Tsunade all them ate there dinner Tsunade went to hot springs along with Sakura but she dint want to be seporated from Naruto so all of them went together to the hot springs but there was a bit of a problem it was mixed hot spring since all samurai were men Sakura was ok with that cause both of them had already seen each other naked problem was Tsunade she cause of Jiraiya she had a hate for the perverts but since Sakura said its ok she had to make n acseption besides she wanted to share a hot spring with Naruto on the day she was convinced to return but she couldnt so this was the only chence she had and she would use it all of them undressed and took a dip in hot spring.

Sakura and Naruto set close next to each other and were having a convertion with Tsunade about the veather condition in the location they were in but bit by bit there topic were chenging towards about married couple Tsunade wanted to pop a question about grand children but she tought _i'll ask that one on a special occasion and when they will be eighteen._ Naruto and Sakura were looking at Tsunade like she was in deap thought and started to have a convertion between them about sinery and there time that they did spend a day ago they had enough and stepped out of the hot spring that was the first time Naruto saw his surogate mother naked and blushed Sakura was pouting a bit cause Tsunade's breasts were huge but Naruto didnt mind that.

Hi loved his cherry blosome and how she looked in his eyes sometimes when Sakura wasent looking he was taking in the view of his lovely wife and he loved whta he saw this was one of those times when Sakuras was busy with her hair and dint notice Naruto looking at her taking in the view of his atractive wife and couldnt wait whe they will return to the Konoha to give Sakura a pleasure of a life time hi wanted her there on then but always remembered that there guards and they will thing that Naruto was trying to hurt the girl. And that would be a problem so he waited when Kage summit was over. Few days later Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, and Misukage got to Land of Iron that when Naruto remembered Tsunaed worning about cuernt Fifth Mizukage and covered his face with a mask like was wearing on his face so that Mei Terumi werent lusting over him and also that Sakura doesnt start a fight over Naruto with Mizukage herself every one had gethered in building that was under wolf mouten and Kage summit began when Mifune with his body guard entered and set down the discution started about Madara Uchiha and his preclamation for 4th Shinobi War discoton contniued and read to the point that Raikage mantioned jinchurriki Naruto was starting to get earitated by was Tsuchikage said that they need to be hidden in some location like ROOT's undergraound base he grited his tith when Sakura went and hugged him whispering in Narutos ear _calm down my love wont do that but they deside i'll make sure that Tsunade wont hear the end of it ok._ When Naruto heared that he calmed down Kage discotion continued when Raikage said something that got Naruto and Sakura thinking he said to Sakura _hey honey maybe Raikage is right i go to a remote lacation master Kyuubi's chakra come back even more powerfull and we kick Madara Uchiha's butt together._

She nodded and agreed thats when white Zetsu appeared out of nowhere and said _Sasuke is here_ evryone was looking where he was lacated when they heared a voice above there heads Raikage along with the other Kage and there body guards went to fight Sasuke and his team Sakura and Tsunade went to help aswell there monsteres streantgh was demaging so Tsunade teamed up with Raikage and Naruto and attacked Sasuke together if anyone got injured Tsunade of Sakura would heal them attack continued till Sasuke was tired cause of the chakra exsustion thats when Madara Uchiha him self appeared infront everyone and said _give me eight and nine tailes jinchirriki or i'll waige warto get them._ He disappeared and everyone agreed that Raikage would be comender of Alied Shinobi Forces everyone agreed and with that Summit was over. After that everyone went to ther separete Vilages to informe ther Daimyo about what had transpired at Five Kage Summit.

When all Daimyo were informed Naruto and Sakura went to Namikaze compound to eat dinner take a shower and get a good night sleep cause both of then knew that they would start preaparation for 4th Shinobi war Naruto and Sakura ae there dinner took a shower and went to get some sleep he layed down on his back and Sakura did the same only on his chest Naruto wraped n arm around hers weist they said good night to each other and fell a sleep.

( **A/N sorry that i had to barrow from Naruto Shippuden anime and i dont own Naruto but i let your imagination to run wild for next chapter maybe there will be something accsiting buti m not shore well enjoy** )


	10. Chapter 10

Path Of The Married Fox

( **A/N sorry i wasn't able to write anything cause of busy at work but maybe i'll add something new to the story and and like i said in previous chapter they were getting ready for 4th ninja war and i dont awn Naruto Shippuden anime.**

Morning came Naruto woke of early some where around 6am seeing Sakura sleeping on his chest he tryed to wake her up but she wanted to sleep in so Naruto got n idea how to wake her up he whispered in Sakuras ear _Sakura Tsunade wanted to see you cause you were walking in the villge streets naked,_ when Sakura heared that she opened her eyes and said _oh crap Tsunade-shisho is mad oh that was just a dream._ Naruto said morning sleepy head she hit his chest palayfully and said _Naruto please dont do that it makes me scared that Tsunade wants to see for somthing stupid like that now lets gt dressed we have a longday of preparation to do for war._ Naruto reamembered whats surogate mother said yesterday and went to take o shover and them to make breakfast for both of them while he was making breakfast Sakura was getting ready hers and Narutos gear for travel.

She'd be travelling with others to gether erbs for medicine while Naruto wore to travel to Lightning Country to special training spot that Raikage had resurved just for that in Tsunades Office were Naruto Yamato and few other ninja Tsunade said that Naruto will be going on special mission buti n reality thats to hide 8th and 9th tailes from Madara Uchiha everione was on in the Suna to reasive a new headband and get assingned to a unite Garra spoke and told his story about once living in the darkness but shinobi opend his eyes and also he told that once Garra was a jinchurriki everyone lissening to his sorry got enspired and set out to bettle field every one faught to last of there limits while Naruto was learening to control Kyuubis chakra and it worked while fighting with Kyuubi he met Kushina Uzumaki who told him about what happaned that day when nin tailes attacked the village that a masked man was involved in the hole event when Naruto got exess Kyuubis chakra he glowed like light in dark but Narutos training wasnt done he was now traing with his chakra hands by stucking blocks of difrent style and shape when that was mastered he moved to master Bijju–dama.

But to that he needed to be in his tailed beast form and thats when Gyuuki explained the risk of tailed beast mode ( **ohh sorry i skipped the hole fight with Kisame sorry** ) while traing with Killer be and Gyuuki Naruto asked where bathroom is lacated and got out he ran into Shinos dad and Iruka slamed into them and got out from behind of Water fall of Truth and senced what was happening and was againt it that he was hidden while everyone fought in the war.

Iruka picked up Naruto headband and haned it to Naruto while taking to him. But Naruto was stronger now then he was before he escaped and went to fight alond his friends and Sakura while Naruto was on the move he doged Bee's bijju–dama and it shoved layered genjutsu berrier Naruto and Bee smashed trough the berriers and got out they moved fast towards the battle field and encountered Yondaime Raikage and Godaime Hokage and faught Raikage and won he went on towards the battle field fast as he could althogh faster now then before.

Naruto moved trought tree brenches faster while in his tailed beast mode Naruto ancounterd a large number of white Zetsu and faught them after that he and Bee moved on to the battle fields whell Narutos Kage–bunshin did while real one was on the move trough tree breanches.

Naruto used Kage– bunshin and distributed them apon every battle field to deal with Zetsu and also with Edo–tensei while Itachi and Sasuke was dealing with Kbauto Naruto was poiting out transformed white. Every Naruto was helpng his comrads on the battle fields while real Naruto was traveling to meet masked man named Tobi(Obito). Iachi and Sasuke were still fighting Kabuto when Edo–tensei Lordn Mu summed back Madara Uchiha back to living world and real fight was about to begin. Every one foght Madara Uchiha to there best but lost Madara tryed to summiņ Kyuuby but failed cause him beeing sealed inside Naruto fight with Madara was continuing even Godaime Kazekage and Sandaime Tsuachikage join the fight with Madara Uchiha while Naruto was fighting with Tobi(Obito) and Edo–tensei jinchurriki thats when Bee and Hachiby used eight tailes twister to clear the field of trees and to start the real battle between Tobi(Obito) and Edo–tensei jinchurriki while battle with Madara Uchiha was raging on thats when Tsunade said that he will be joining the battle and wanted that Mabui uses hers technique on both of Tsunade and Raikage but protested saying _Lady Tsunade you wont survive that techniqe the only one who was able to servive my technique was Sandaime Raikage and probobly Yondaime Raikege._ Thats when Tsunade said pointing towards hers forhead _i'll use this_ Mabui still but used hers technique anyway and sent out Tsunade and Raikage to battle Madara Uchiha Mei Terumi wanted to join the battle with Madara Uchiha alwell hearing Shikaku's plan preavious Yondaimes Raijin platoon ( **A/N sorry i dont how they called them selves but i saw that episode so i gave that platoon a name)** three Konoha shinoby surrounded Godaime Mizukage one of them _we were assighned to Yondaimes personal guard platoon he tought us his Hiraishin justu unlike Yonadaime who was able to was able to do it by him self it takes all three of us to perform this jutsu_ _so please_ _dont worry Lady Tsunade got jutsu formula on her whe she will reach the battle field will be signoled and teleport you to battle field._ Madara Uchiha was about strike Garra and Onōki when Tsunades and A's strike send his flying towards the smash to the ground Naruto was serprised by that thats when Mei Terumi shoved up aswell all Five Kage said to Naruto clone _WE'LL WIN_ and Naruto clone disapeared real Naruto got reaseved that info and continued the battle with Masked man battle with masked man rage to the point that even Kakashi and Guy had joined Naruto and Bee to fight the Masked man battle continued Kurama shared his chakra with Naruto and joined him and other to battle the masked man Naruto went tailed beast state and faught other tailed beast state jinchurriki and was winning Naruto got swallowed by Yonbi reseaved chakra from him and freed Yonbi from chains Naruto used made few Kage–bushin one the cloned entred sage to spot the rods when every rod was spoted Naruto while in tailed beast state used Kuramas tailes to grab all of them by then neck and pull out thats when he entred Bijju psichy and had conversation all tailed beast entroduce the selfs along with there jinchurriki host and gave Naruto a bit of ther chakra while Naruto was pulling out the rods Kurama said _dont you all agree that Naruto is the old man_ all of the tailed bests agreed and they were freed from there Masked mans control but they were still sucked in the gedo statue. And the battle continued to the point where masked man was defeated and now they were fighting Madara Uchiha.

( **A/N sorry but in next chapter time will a bit difrent and guess who they will be fighting inyou saw the Naruto Shippuden anime they you all ready know but wont tell you anyway good luck and enjoy** **ohh and sorry if had to put in original storry line inside this fanfiction my deapest apologies** )


	11. Chapter 11

Path Of The Married Fox

( **A/N sorry i wasnt able to write so long i was busy at work ohh and time skip is inthis one ohh and sorry this fanfiction wont have any flashbacks** )

Everyone was fighting Madara Uhiha but only Narutos attacks were the most damaging madara faught back but did not suckeed in damage department while Sasuke was lisseing to the 4 Hokages stories about Konoha after dune lissening he join the battle field Team 7 was back to together but it wasnt the anymore like they use to be cause now Naruto and Sakura were married.

Fight against Madara continued to the point that Naruto Bijju got in the Gedo statue leaving Naruto on a werge of death and Sasuke was in the way both while being healed Naruto by Sakura who was try alll she could to revive him while Sasuke was reseaving Senju clan cels while both Naruto and Sasuke were beeing healed they met Rikkudo-Sannin he told them about his two sons and his mother and also gave them his powers Naruto woke got up and continued to fight Madara but Madara uses Chibaku Tensei to create multiple Tengai Shinsei Naruto and Sasuke went to deal with that jutsu while Naruto and Sasuske were destroying meteors created by Tengai Shinsei Madara flew towards the moon ripped of the pease that was covering his forhead and revealed a third eye that had rinnegon and casted Infinite Tsukuyomi Sasuke senced that and flew towards the resto f the team seven while Naruto sent few masive rasenshuriken to destoy the rest of the Tensai Shingen meteors Sasuke coverd team seven with his Susanoo and waited fot it to end while they waited. When Infinite Tsukuyomi ended Naruto and Sasuke faught Madara Uchiha to the point that tey were mached in power thats when Kuro Zetsu stabbed Madara in the chest and obsorbed him realising Kaguya Otsutsuki and now a new fight started againt Kaguya all then realm chenged again and again. Now even Sakura had joined the fight againt Kaguya she had to get Sasuke back to seal away Kaguya she and Obito tryed and tryed and succeded to bring Sasuke bring for Desert realm now Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were fighting Kaguya team seven faught her to the stand still and were winning while Kaguya was flowting around to dodge team seven attacks. They had trapped Kaguya and ere trying to seal her thinking Kaguya can escape by flying upwards but was stoped by Sakura who hit Kaguya up side the head when Naruto and Sasuke touched Kaguya they yelled in unisen Rikudō Chibaku Tensei RIKUDŌ–CHIBAKU TENSEI Kaguyas third eye had a shape of sun and moon in it after that rocks were getting attached to Kaguyas body shhe spit out Madara while team seven were wondering how to get out of that realm where Kaguya had been sealed in and then sudenly team seven were standing in a field where Rikudo-Sannin had appieard in and with spirits the Kage and Edo tensei Kage in a huge summenning jutsu seal. Spirits of Kage had disapeared and Edo-Tensei Kage had also desapeared after when spirits of and Edo-Tensei Kage had disapeared a fight between Naruto and Sasuke had started boht of them faught with everything they had and in that fight between Naruto and Sasuke both of them sad each others past there childhood and both saw what they had go trough Naruto had fofmed a Rasengan Sasuke had Chidori and both of them launched them selves at each other with that a loud BOOOM was heared now both of them were lying on the ground and talking when Sakura saw that she rushed and started to heal both of them when she healed(TIME SKIP 4 weeks later) Naruto was sitting on bench while his friends serounded him along with Raikage Killer Bee and his team Kakashi was made the Sixth Hokage and peace was achewed Sasuke went on self proklemed redemtion travel to see what this is like in that time Naruto and Sakura gotten even closer they knew each other for A to Z both of them knew each other better the there friends did bot Naruto and Sakura went to Hokage to request that there marrige was brodcasted to houl village that request was granted and now everyone knew that Naruto and Sakura were married while Sakura was bussy with hospital work she was also sent on few missions while Naruto was doing A and S rank missions life in Konoha went like the 4th Shinobi world was never even happened. Narutos friends were busy wtih there daily life and work Ino even talked about Sasuke with Sakura about that she should make a move on him and him out on a date when he will return. Kiba stated Dating Hinata Choji was dating Ayame Ichiraku even Shino found some withing his clan Neji was together with TenTen. ( **A/N** **yep Neji is alive in this one)** after a year Sasuke was back in Konaha finding out that Naruto and Sakura were married hi felt left out and asked Ino out on a date after a month and a lot of dating Ino and Sasuke had proposed Ino and a another mount they were married.

( **A/N sorry i had to make this one so short but hope you like the houl storry and next time there will be chapter with a lemon in it then i'll will write n** **epilogue have a nice day ladies and gentleman)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Path Of The Married Fox**

Its been weeks after the 4th Shinobi World War every one was having there daily life some civiliand wored ninja went on missins while Naruto and Sakura wer going on dates every day cause both of them have a week off while on there date they met Sasuke and Ino while she was on a lunch break Team 7 was back and all three of them were getting titles among the shinobi Naruto got named The Golden Fox Sakura was named Healer of Leaf while Sasuke was named crimson lightning.

Sakura returnd to work in the hospital with the Help of hers husband Naruto was enjoying hospital work with his wife while Sakura did paper work while he was making rounds of check ups to his patients also Kakashi was promoted to the Hokage of Konoha and when he called for the mission they went there Kakshi was also bussy with paperwork aswell but that did stop him to have a break once in a while to take nap or read a good book like Make Out Paradice also Naruto started to write his own book nothing like pervy sageas Jiraiyas books when first books was realised everyone thouht that its boring but eventually they started to get interested in Narutos books that they even went to the Hidden Leaf to get his signitured book.

Sakura was helping Naruto sometimes when she had a day off or two Naruto with Sakuras help also writen few medical books for beginers and they were Narutos and Sakura best sellar same goes for Narutos books everyone was reading them the book was about a hero who set on a jorny to chenge the world for the better and also to chenge him self one day Naruto had a writers block so he and Sakura went to Hokage manument to clear the head while sitting there Sakura in Narutos arms waching the sun set when he saw the sun set he got n idea for the ending so he tought to try it with Sakura Naruto pickind up Sakura and walked in to the sun set towards there home while walking to the Namikze compound with Sakura being carried bridal style when both of them reached there home they started to kiss and it was so passoinate and deaply that they forgot everything else while kissing Naruto unlocked the door of the closed broke the kiss to lock the door when he locked the Naruto turned around feeling a pare of arms around his neck and something soft on his lips and realised that Sakura was kissing him and so he returned the kiss both of them went to the upstairs and began to undress when they reached the bed room Naruto and Sakura were butt naked.

( **WARNING LEMON ALERT** **reads below 18 skip or go play xbox)**

Naruto was kissing Sakuras body and reached hers woanhood and strated to lick Sakura started to moan _AHHHH_ heareing that Naruto continued till Sakuras moans became louder and echoed throught the room when Naruto heared Sakura _AHHHH Naruto in gonna cum_ he started to lick hers inner walls plaesure for Sakura was intence and she screemed _AHHHH CUMMMIIINNNNGGGG AAAAA_ Sakura came inside Narutos mouth and kissed her with hers taste in still in his mouth and she liked it Sakura said _my turn to pleasure you_ Naruto set down on the side of the bed Sakura removed his boxers and saw rock hard cock she started to suck it fast Naruto was groaning and moaning it felt so good Sakura was sucking his cock hard when she heared _NGHHH SAKURA IN GONNA CUM_ she picked up the paist Naruto grabed hers head and shoved his cock deaper and said _SAKURA IM CUMMINNGG_ and with that Naruto came in hers mouth she svalowed his cum and kissed him his kissed back and pooled her in the bed pasitioned him self so that his cock was at Sakuras womenhood and put his cock deap inside her that she didnd even had the time youse bith controle jutsu on herself it hit hers inner walls Naruto was moving fast Sakura was moaning loud _AHHHH_ he was moving in and out of her fast and hard cause he wanted her and she wanted him so bad that she didnt even mind that she's gonna get pregnant with his child Naruto was plouwing hers pussy fast he was enjoy his wifes moans _AAAAAHHHHHH NARUTO FASTER GO FASTER_ waanting to pleasure his wife he did a he was told and moved faster abd faster Sakura screemed trough moans _SWEETY IN GONNA CUM_ hearing that he continued to thrust his cock deaper in faster inside Sakura womenhood Sakura screeemed _AAAAAHHHHHH CUMMMIINNGGG_ when he felt Sakura cumming Naruto made few thrusts _NGH HONEY IM CUMMIIINNNGGG_ and he came inside her falling next to her he wraped covers over them and they fell a sleep.

( **WARNING LEMON END** )

Next morning both of then woke up and realised what happened that she forgat to use birth control jutsu but it was to late and now Sakura was pregnent and she went to check to the hospital if it was true and it was confirmed that it was yes and that made her happy that she was pregnant with Narutos chiled but she was scared how Naruto would take it that Sakura was pregnant while taking a walk and to think about how she will tell Naruto she ran in to Ino and started a conversation with her Naruto went for walk to clear his head cause he had n onother writers block while taking a walk he overheard Sakuras and Inos conversation when Naruto overheared that Sakura was pregnent and he was going to be a father to the two children at first he went pale then he bacame happy hearing what Sakura said Ino he moved away from Sakura and Ino and went home while wistling a happy tune and started to prepare dinner for both of them he made every dish that was Sakuras favorite along with hers favorite dessert, when Sakura reached Namikaze compound walking trough the front door she smelled aroma of something delicious she went to the kichen and saw Naruto making hers favorite food and dessert she snocke up on him and said _guess who_ putting hers hand over his eyes he answered _mmmmm shy if it isn my favorite chrry blosom named Sakura_ Naruto leaned in making Sakura blush and whispered _congratulation finaly i can a family along with you my cherry blosom_ when Sakura heard that she went wide eyed and asked stutering _h-h-how did find out ?_ hearing that Naruto answered _i overheard you while you were talking to Ino, and it makes me happy that both of us gonna be parents to two chldren_ shen Sakura heared that she went tiery eyed and those tiers werent casue sadness no those tiers were cause of happyness she was worried that Naruto would obanden Sakura while she was pregnant with his chiled she ran up to him gave him a hug and kissed him Naruto broke the kiss and asked _whens the date_ Sakura answered _6 of March_ ( **A/N used the same as my birthday** ) hearing that Naruto also asked also asked _its a boy or a girl_ Sakura heared it and answered _both._ Naruto now had to work twise as much to not only to put food on his table but also to prepara for the time when his son and dauther will be born he even went to the Land of Waves to hire Tazuna to make a room for there children both of them chouse a room that was only a wall away for there bed room and life went on as always Sakura was working in hospital Naruto was hellping her some time going on missions asking Sakuras asistent to check on he and make shore that she took a brake when Naruto had a day hi wrote his books and for both Naruto and Sakura life went on in happynes.

( **A/N it was fun to write this fanfiction and be ready for n epilogue well have a nice day and enjoy o and this is true ending)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Path Of The Married Fox**

 _Epilogue_

Few years had passed Naruto was named Nanadaime Hokage his children both now were 12 years and were atending ninja academy Sakura was working in the hospital and had the same title that Tsuanade had once before now Sakura was in the same level as Tsunade in medacal field Naruto was dealing with Hokages most trublesome enemy paperwork but since he did sime times at home he knew what to expact from being a Hokage he was also asighing missions genin who were fresh from ninja academy they all reseaved D-rank missions Naruto also atended Kage Summit from time to time also he was atending new rail opening Naruto was enjoing some fresh news about his kids that Shikamaru brought was he was droping off paper to sighn Narutos and Sakuras children named Yukine (peaceful snow) and Ryuu (dragon) ( **A/N i had to borrow the name from Ninja Gaiden wich i dont own** ) Narutsos and Sakura kids weres studied hard and learned much and with hard efort passed ginin exams but there was also bell test to pass with there sensei Konohamaru and they did pass.

Now Konohamarus teams were fully flaged genin they were asighned few D-rank and C-rank missions Konohamarus team consited of Ryuu Uzumaki Namikaze Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki ( **A/N i i coulnd think there names so i used Boruto next gen anime names** ) since in Konoha there were only five chinin level shinobi few chosen genin teams were asigned A-rank missions some resived S-rank missions with chunnin level ninja to watch over them cause those shinobi how passed genin tes were fresh from academy and werent ready for S-rank mission there were chunin exams coming up in few days and all the genin teams traning and preparing for it learning new jutsu when chunin exams came and only few passed with flying colors Konohamarus team was one of the few who passed now they were and were able to reseave high pay grade Naruto hearing that his and Sakuras kids passed wrapped everithing Hokages Office a bit faster with the from Kage-Bunshinand all of then selabroted there children promotions with that there daily life went on Naruto cursed paperwork sometimes Sakura cursed paperwork aswell while there kids went on missions with ther Jonin sensei.

( **A/N sorry that it came this short buti im feeling a bit out of it to day and nothing else cam in mind so sorry but as n apology im wiling to reveale what other fanfictions will be like im thinking to write fanfiction adding a bit from Assassins Creed Ninja Gaiden and all also add few fanfictions with Ghost Recon Future Soldier games so i hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and please wait for others to come** )


End file.
